ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2015/February
February 1 Instagram Twitter :"Praying for Bobbi Kristina. Monsters let's all together send our love & healing energy to Whitney's daughter. World send her strength." :"Superbowl time! Giselle has on her diamond Jersey, my best girl's makin sausagenpeppers and my dads chuggin Bud. All is right in the world." :"So excited to hear my buddy @djws music during Super Bowl BUD LIGHT commercial! I'll be watching baby!" :"Because of the Super Bowl, I don't think balls have ever been more famous." :"❤️❤️❤️WHAT AN AMAZING GAME CONGRATULATIONS TO BOTH TEAMS!! ❤️❤️" February 2 Instagram :"A little tired but having such a happy day. Piggy and me always have a good time. Even when she's a sleepy batpig." 2-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg At JFK Airport in New York 2-2-15 JFK Airport NYC 001.jpeg 2-2-15 At JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg Leaving LAX Airport 2-2-15 Leaving LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg February 3 Instagram Twitter :"@yokoono your hands are beautiful like your soul! A force devoted to growing peace like flowers, one bulb at a time..then blooming. We��Yoko." :"Had a beautiful session with Sir Paul McCartney and friends. Working on one of his many secret… http://instagram.com/p/yqWGm_pFFR/" :"Always a good time with my buddy. I'll never forget when he called me last year to work and I hung up… http://instagram.com/p/yqWYNppFFt/" February 4 Instagram :"Signing copies of my new fragrance! A morning tres chic! ��" 2-4-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"@MikeMcCreadyPJ it was so awesome working with you today! I meant what I said about Pearl Jam being life changing!" 2-4-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"Signing copies of my new fragrance! A morning tres chic! �� http://instagram.com/p/ysHRh8pFMS/" February 5 Instagram Twitter 57th Grammy Awards: Rehearsal in LA 2-5-15 At Staples Center in LA 002.jpg 2-5-15 At Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-5-15 57th Grammy Awards 001.jpg February 6 Instagram :"Afternoon Camel pose, and then off to MusiCares to celebrate Bob Dylan! What a crazy weekend! �� namaste bitches" 2-6-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter 2015 MusiCares: Person Of The Year: Bob Dylan :Main article: MusiCares Red Carpet 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 001.jpeg 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 002.jpeg 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 003.jpg Dinner 2-6-15 2015 MusiCares Person Of The Year - Dinner in LA 001.jpg 2-6-15 2015 MusiCares Person Of The Year - Dinner in LA 002.jpg Leaving Convention Center in LA 2-6-15 Leaving Musicares in LA 001.JPG February 7 Instagram Twitter :"@PacifierGaga that makes me so sad. He came to the born brave bus. What a sweetheart." February 8 Instagram :"Me and my Tony celebrating! What a wonderful night! ��" 2-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Thank you @brandonvmaxwell for my beautiful dress! I felt so sexy! ��" 2-8-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter 57th Grammy Award Ceremony in LA :Main article: Grammy Award Ceremony Rehearsal 2-8-15 Grammy Rehearsal 001.jpeg Red Carpet 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red Carpet at Staples Center in LA 003.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red Carpet at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red Carpet at Staples Center in LA 004.jpg 2-8-15 E! 001.jpg 2-8-15 Entertainment Tonight 001.jpg 2-8-15 Entertainment Tonight 002.jpg 2-8-15 Extra 001.jpeg Audience and backstage Ty67800 (2).jpg 2-8-15 Backstage at 57th Annual Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg Performance Gaga and Tony Bennett performed "Cheek to Cheek". :Set list: #"Cheek to Cheek" 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Performance at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Performance at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Performance at Staples Center in LA 003.jpg Press Room 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Black carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg Ty67800 (9).jpg Ty67800 (3).jpg Danny Clinch Photoshoot :Main article: Danny Clinch 2-8-15 Danny Clinch 001.jpg 2-8-15 Danny Clinch - BTS 001.jpg|BTS Cheek To Cheek Tour: The Wiltern Theatre : Main article: The Wiltern '' 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 003.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 002.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 004.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 005.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 006.jpg February 9 Instagram :"''Me and Tony performing at the Wiltern last night ❤️" 2-9-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Thank you Frederic Aspiras and Sarah Tanno for my hair and makeup last night! Metallic emerald and platinum smokey eyes & silver loose locks!" 2-9-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Rehearsal for Stevie Wonder & then BED. Take me to it! So happy for all last nights winners. Beyonce killin it w/ 3! ''" 2-9-15 Twitter 001.jpg Stevie Wonder: Grammy Salute Rehearsal in LA 2-9-15 At Nokia Theatre - Rehearsal 001.jpg 2-9-15 At Nokia Theatre - Rehearsal 002.jpg February 10 Instagram :""I Wish" for just a moment I could talk to my 6 yr old Stevie lovin' piano playin self, and tell her how lucky I would be to honor such an important figure in music. A man who stands for love, Civil Rights, and like he said tonight..showing the world the impossible is possible." 2-11-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"''Marriage equality injustice in Alabama. Time for the Supreme Court, Federal Government, & public to take a stand https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWK4PNmtTBg" :"Silly stories about me & @edsheeran ! Of course I know who this gem is! THERE ARE NO WAITERS AT THE GRAMMYS PEOPLE" :"It was an honor to play 4 Stevie Wonder tonight & wonderful to see old friends! Couldn't help but cry watching him ❤️" 2-11-15 Twitter 001.jpg :""I Wish" for just a moment I could talk to my 6 yr old Stevie lovin' piano playin self, and tell her… http://instagram.com/p/y8-EdvpFOg/" Stevie Wonder: Grammy Salute in LA Arriving at Nokia Theatre 2-10-15 Arriving at Nokia Theatre 001.jpg Audience and Backstage : Related article: Kevin Mazur '' 2-10-15 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg 2-10-15 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg TY66 (3).jpg 2-10-15 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg 2-10-15 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg Performance 2-10-15 Stevie Wonder Concert Tribute Performance 001.jpg 2-10-15 SWGS at Nokia Theatre in LA 001.jpg 2-10-15 SWGS at Nokia Theatre in LA 002.jpg 2-10-15 SWGS at Nokia Theatre in LA 003.jpg Leaving 2-10-15 Leaving Nokia Theatre in LA 001.jpg 2-10-15 Leaving Nokia Theatre 001.jpg 2-10-15 Leaving Nokia Theatre in LA 002.jpg February 11 Instagram :"''What a wonderful weekend with Tony, like he sang today... "For Once in My Life"" 2-11-15 Instagram 002.jpg :"Meetings all day everyday �� ❤️����" 2-11-15 Instagram 003.jpg Twitter :"What a wonderful weekend with Tony, like he sang today... "For Once in My Life" http://instagram.com/p/y9QCaDJFNp/" :"@edsheeran when you ordered a Cosmo I didn't think you could POSSIBLY be serious ��, took you for more of a beer and whisky bloak" :"@ArianaGrande you are a lovely sweetheart and I enjoyed meeting you so much!" :"Still half asleep! But up and ready to WORK IT #monsterstyle" 2-11-15 Twitter 002.jpg :"Meetings all day everyday �� ❤️���� http://instagram.com/p/y-YHLiJFJy/" Interscope Building in Santa Monica Arrival 2-11-15 Arriving at Interscope Records in Santa Monica 001.jpg Inside 2-11-15 At Interscope Records in Santa Monica 001.jpeg Leaving 2-11-15 Leaving Interscope Records 001.jpg February 12 Instagram :"I'm performing live at the OSCARS this year! ��" 2-12-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"YOU CANT SIT WITH US ��" 2-12-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"I'm performing live at the OSCARS this year! �� http://instagram.com/p/zAqlI3pFNC/" Arriving at LAX Airport 2-12-15 At LAX Airport in LA 001.JPG 2-12-15 At LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg 2-12-15 At LAX Airport in LA 003.jpg At JFK Airport in New York 2-12-15 JFK Airport 001.jpg February 13 Instagram Twitter :"Love my new haircut! �� http://instagram.com/p/zDjekGpFBT/" :"�� ready for my Valentine http://instagram.com/p/zDkXWiJFDA/" Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-13-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-13-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-13-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg Arriving at a Building in NYC 2-13-15 Arriving at a Building in NYC 001.jpg 2-13-15 Arriving at a Building in NYC 002.jpg 2-13-15 Arriving at a Building in NYC 003.jpg February 14 Gaga got engaged to Taylor Kinney today. Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-14-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 2-14-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-14-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at Yoga Building in NYC 2-14-15 Arriving at Yoga Building 001.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 2-14-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-14-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 2-14-15 At Joanne Trattoria 001.jpg February 16 Instagram :"He gave me his heart on Valentine's Day, and I said YES!" 2-16-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"He gave me his heart on Valentine's Day, and I said YES! http://instagram.com/p/zLTE0fJFNd/" Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-16-15 Out in NYC 001.jpg 2-16-15 Out in NYC 002.jpg Arriving at a Building in NYC 2-16-15 Arriving at a Building in NYC 001.jpg Leaving a Building in NYC 2-16-15 Leaving a Building in Manhattan 001.jpg 2-16-15 Leaving a Building in Manhattan 002.jpg 2-16-15 Leaving a Building in Manhattan 003.jpg February 17 Instagram Twitter :"It's OSCAR time baby! Stylists grab your gowns! Jewelers shine your diamonds! and the rest of us will… http://instagram.com/p/zN7wdwJFPb/" :"Curled up on the couch watching my love on #ChicagoFire I love this show ❤️❤️" :"Ok maybe I'm biased because I know him in real life but BODEN we need you daddy!! �� #ChicagoFire" Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 2-17-15 JFK Airport 001.jpg 2-17-15 JFK Airport 002.jpg 2-17-15 JFK Airport 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Milly, a coat by Homo Consommatus, pumps by Giuseppe Zanotti, earrings by House of Lavande and pumps Giuseppe Zanotti. On plane to Los Angeles 2-17-15 On Airplane to LA 001.jpg Leaving LAX Airport 2-17-15 LAX Airport 001.jpg 2-17-15 LAX Aiport 002.jpg 2-17-15 LAX Airport 003.jpg 2-17-15 LAX Airport 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Alexis Walsh, pumps by Salvatore Ferragamo and sunglasses by Celia Kritharioti. The Academy Awards: Rehearsals in LA 2-17-15 The Academy Awards - Rehearsal in LA 001.jpg February 18 Instagram :"My favorite part of my engagement ring, Taylor and Lorraine designed "T��S" in white diamonds on the band. He always called me by my birth name. Since our very first date. I'm such a happy bride-to-be! I can't stop smiling!!" 2-18-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"SO SWEET!������!!" 2-18-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"I'm always in love with the mini dolls, but these ones of me and Tony taking pictures w our Grammys are��!" 2-18-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"My favorite part of my engagement ring, Taylor and Lorraine designed "T��S" in white diamonds on the… http://instagram.com/p/zQwueIJFFj/" February 19 Instagram :"What a wonderful day, Swimming Pool Yoga!" 10979624 878127728896201 1805560197 n.jpg Twitter :"Headed to #Oscars rehearsal! I've got goosebumps already ☺️ What an honor to perform for the world and such an immensely talented audience!" :"Just got out of a great rehearsal! That was really cool @JohnMayer So thoughtful. The respect is mutual. ⚡️" February 20 Instagram :"And today I began to master #crowboard" 2-20-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"I'm not sure what this is called but I love this sh*t. Me and @sloaner7" 2-20-15 Instagram 002.jpg February 21 Instagram :"Lookie NO TOUCHIE #Oscars" 2-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Lookie NO TOUCHIE #Oscars http://instagram.com/p/zZA0GlJFC_/" Leaving Dolby Theatre in LA 2-21-15 Leaving Dolby Theatre in LA 001.jpg February 22 Instagram Twitter Academy Awards: Making up 2-22-15 Oscars Backstage 003.jpg 87th Academy Awards in LA : Main article: Academy Awards '' Red Carpet 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 001.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 002.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 003.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 004.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 005.jpg.jpg 2-22-15 The Academy Awards - Ceremony 001.jpg Performance Lady Gaga performed a tribute to ''The Sound of Music. She was introduced by Scarlett Johansson as "the one and only Lady Gaga". After her performance, Gaga presented to Julie Andrews as "the incomparable Julie Andrews". :Set list: #"The Sound Of Music" #"My Favorite Things" #"Edelweiss" #"Climb Ev'ry Mountain" 2-22-15 Oscars Performance 001.jpeg 2-22-15 Oscars Performance 002.jpeg 2-22-15 Oscars Performance 003.jpg Backstage 2-22-15 Oscars Backstage 001.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Backstage 002.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Backstage 004.jpg Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty in LA 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 001.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 002.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 003.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 004.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 005.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 006.jpg February 23 Instagram :"����" 2-23-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"My other favorite part of the night. Tell me Joan Collins isn't a dame to kill for." 2-23-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter 2-23-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"���� http://instagram.com/p/zcGysspFEA/" :"If you missed my performance of "The Sound of Music" at the Oscars, watch it here: http://abc.go.com/shows/the-oscars/video/oscars-2015-highlights/VDKA0_uzx2quqr" :"A very humbling review of my Oscar performance http://www.glennbeck.com/2015/02/23/genius-glenn-was-blown-away-by-lady-gagas-oscar-performance/ … I love this piece of music so much, thank you." February 24 Twitter :"@usatodaylife I trained 2 months for this :) w/ my vocal coach and mentor Don Lawrence. He's been training me for 15 years. Since I was 13 ��" Dick Wolf Party at Palm Restaurant in Chicago Gaga and Taylor Kinney attended Dick Wolf's party at Palm Restaurant in Chicago. 2-24-15 Dick Wolf Party 001.jpg 2-24-15 Dick Wolf Party 002.jpg February 25 Instagram :"It's a beautiful day...back to work! ��" 2-25-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"It's a beautiful day...back to work! �� https://instagram.com/p/zh7ropJFOR/" :"Make your reservation now. #GagaAHSHotel" American Horror Story: Hotel: Promo video : Main article: American Horror Story It was announced today that Gaga would star in the upcoming fifth season of American Horror Story today called "American Horror Story: Hotel". The promo images shot by Inez & Vinoodh were debuted today. AHS - Hotel (October 2015) 001.jpg AHS - Hotel (October 2015) 002.jpg Leaving Newark Airport in New Jersey Gaga was seen leaving Newark Airport in New Jersey. 2-25-15 Newark Airport 001.jpg 2-25-15 Newark Airport 002.jpg 2-25-15 Newark Airport 003.jpg February 26 Instagram :"Get the coffee. Call the Haus. You better work b*tch. ❤️" 2-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"I am so excited to be a part of American Horror Story's hardworking cast. A twisted fantasy. My favorite kind. ��" :"@thecolorated its periwinkle and sand ��" 2015 Shiseido Campaign: Backstage video : Main article: Shiseido '' A video was uploaded of Gaga backstage at her shoot for the Shiseido makeup campaign for Japan. No other details are known about this shoot and campaign at the moment. 2-26-15 Shiseido Backstage Video 001.JPG February 27 Instagram :"''This is amazing." 2-27-15 Instagram 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-27-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-27-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-27-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg Out in NYC Lady Gaga was seen out in New York City filming the commercial for Shiseido. She was seen wearing two different outfits for this filming. Also was seen arriving at St. Jerome's Bar in NYC. 2-27-15 Out in NYC 001.jpg 2-27-15 Out in NYC 002.JPG 2-27-15 Out in NYC 003.JPG At St. Jerome's Bar in NYC :Main article: Rivington F+B 2-27-15 At St. Jerome's Bar in NYC 002.jpg 2-27-15 At St. Jerome's Bar in NYC 001.jpg Out in NYC 2-27-15 Out in NYC 004.jpg Outside at St. Jerome's 2-27-15 Outside at St. Jerome's Bar in NYC 003.jpg 2-27-15 Outside at St. Jerome's Bar in NYC 002.jpg 2-27-15 Outside at St. Jerome's Bar in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at Clockwork Bar in New York After filming, Gaga was seen arriving at Clockwork Bar in New York City. 1 28829.jpg 1 28229.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Comme des Garçons and shoes by Manolo Blahnik. Arriving at her apartment in NYC 2-27-15 Returning at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-27-15 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg February 28 Instagram Twitter :"Already having a fun morning! Days off are days for love." 2-28-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"I'm always better after a night out with my friends. They are so beautiful and talented and… https://instagram.com/p/zpqxzjJFM0/" :"My favorite outfit @brandonvmaxwell has ever made for me!! Blue leather jacket gown. Buckle detailing… https://instagram.com/p/zqBNq5JFL0/" Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-28-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG 2-28-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.JPG 2-28-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 2-28-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg Timeline Category:2015 Category:2015 fashion